zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokerové kostky: nováček
Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Vedlejší úkoly desc none When Geralt first meets Zoltan, who is being harassed by some rasisté, he must choose whether or not to help him. Regardless of that choice, the racists wind up dead and it is on their corpses that Geralt finds his first krabička s kostkami. Thus begins the Dice poker quest, which is really four optional poker sub-quests, Pokerové kostky: nováček being the first of those four. This quest can also be triggered at the beginning of Kapitola II, by speaking with the Elven convict in the vězení, if it was not triggered in Act I. Návod In this quest, Zoltan teaches the witcher the basics of the game and gives him a little background information about how it became so widespread as a pass-time given that the church frowns on the game, not to mention that it is of dwarven invention. The dwarf also lets our hero in on a little secret, you can earn some easy cash playing poker. But first things first. Our hero needs to find his feet, so Zoltan recommends a few games with the local novice players. He suggests three that Geralt might try: Mikul, Haren Brogg and Odo. So off goes the witcher, in search of some not too expensive practice rounds. Once he has played all three (or in some cases a little later when he has played three novice players -- there are more), he reports back to Zoltan he tells him he can start playing for real money: against professional players. Poznámky * You only have to best three out of a possible seven novice players, so your journal entries may not include all the entries you see below, nor will the phases you do see necessarily be in the same order as seen here. * If you miss getting this quest from Zoltan in Act I, you can still get it from the elven convict in Kapitola II in the vězení. Novice players Fáze Note: the 100 XP increments listed below are only earned for the first four players, whichever four Geralt plays and wins against first. The rest are listed for information purposes. Learning the Basics I learned the basics of dice poker. Apparently, you can make good money playing if you can find the right opponents. Zoltan says I need to win three or four times to shed my reputation as a novice. He also revealed that Odo, Haren and Mikul play poker. If I want to play some serious poker, I should beat at least three players. Odo, Haren and Mikul play... Zoltan I beat Zoltan but I think he went easy on me. I'm feeling more confident, though... Zoltan revealed that Odo, Haren and Mikul play... I beat Zoltan. I need to find other opponents. (100 XP) Odo Plays Poker As it turns out, Odo has two interests: drinking and poker. Maybe we can play some day. I can always play poker with Odo. Odo I beat Odo. My confidence is growing. Time to find some other opponents. I beat Odo. I need to find another opponent. (100 XP) Mikul Plays Poker Mikul plays poker to pass the time while on guard duty. Maybe we can play some time. I can always play poker with Mikul. Mikul Mikul was hoping to get lucky but that didn't help him. I won hands down and now I really feel like skinning someone else. I beat Mikul. I need another opponent. (100 XP) Haren Plays Poker Haren can add gambling to his list of illegal activities. Maybe we could play one day. I can always play poker with Haren. Haren I beat Haren, though I doubt he played fair. I'm getting better. I need to test myself on somebody else. I beat Haren. I should look for other opponents. (100 XP) Carmen Plays Poker Carmen is a true courtesan, prepared to entertain you with conversation or a round of dice poker... I wouldn't mind seeing how good she is. I can always play poker with Carmen. Carmen Though I found it hard to concentrate at times, I won. Practice makes perfect. I should look for new opponents. I beat Carmen. I should look for other opponents. (100 XP) Vaska Plays Poker People even play dice in the middle of this god-forsaken swamp. I should see how good Vaska actually is one day. I can always play poker with Vaska. Vaska Vaska was quite good for her age. I'm itching to play somebody else. I beat Vaska. I should look for other opponents. (100 XP) The Gardener Plays Poker The gardener loves gambling as much as any other veteran does. I'm curious of the tricks he learned as a mercenary. I can always play poker with the gardener. The Gardener The old veteran plays like the devil himself, but I still won. I'm getting really good at this game. Time to look for other opponents. I beat the gardener. I should look for other opponents. (100 XP) Winning Streak I get better at dice poker every day. I've beaten three players and I wouldn't mind seeing how professionals play... I should look for more demanding opponents. (500 XP) de:Würfelpoker: Anfänger en:Dice Poker: The Novice es:Póquer de dados: novato pl:Kościany poker: nowicjusz Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Kapitola I